The present disclosure relates to computer networks and, more specifically, to file sharing using a message switch.
A message switch is a device that supports publication and subscription to topics for sharing messages with many subscribers. Messages are typically limited to a relatively small payload for publishing information. The format of messages for a topic is determined by a scheme associated with message payloads. Each topic has a first-in-first-out (FIFO) message queue that stores message payloads to be shared with subscribers to the topic. A publisher produces a message associated with a topic and applies the associated scheme such that consumers of the message can receive the message for the subscribed topic and apply the associated scheme to interpret the payload of the message. Larger data objects, such as files, are not typically supported by message switches due to message size constraints and throughput limitations. For example, a message switch may ingest millions of messages per second across many thousands of users.